


Whiskey Kisses

by queen_scribbles



Series: Better Company [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: From fun night out to cuddling on the couch, Bry just enjoys Jonas' company.
Relationships: Jonas Balkar/Female Republic Trooper
Series: Better Company [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212132
Kudos: 2





	Whiskey Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, Bry and Jonas are really cute(and affectionate) when they’re tipsy-verging-on-drunk,:D

“So.” Bry slid a perilously full shot glass across the table, let her hand linger as she caught his eye and smirked. “Ready to taste defeat, Balkar?”

Jonas matched her smirk as he laid claim to the shot, catching a droplet that spilled down the side with his thumb. “You’re awfully confident, gorgeous.”

“‘Cause I know I can drink you under the table, handsome,” she shot back, index finger tracing around the rim of her own glass.

“Oh, really?” He held her gaze as he slowly, deliberately, sucked the escaped whiskey droplet off his thumb. “Prove it.”

Bry bit her lip at the not entirely alcohol-induced warmth that spread through her and lifted her shot glass. “With pleasure.” She waited for him to lift his as well. ”On three?”

Jonas nodded, flashing one of those dangerous grins of his. “One...”

She clinked her glass against his. “Two...”

“Three.” They were tipping back the whiskey while the word still hung on the air, swallowing even as it burned their throats, thumping the upside-down glasses back onto the cantina table _almost_ in unison.

“Ha!” Bry crowed, slapping the table.

Jonas just shrugged, faint smirk tugging his lips. “Night’s still young. Let’s see what happens.”

She grinned and snapped her fingers to call over one of the serving droids.. “Let’s.”

**\---**

Their glasses banged the tabletop simultaneously, but Bry’s flipped out of her grasp and ricocheted off the evidence of previous rounds to skitter toward the edge. Jonas grabbed for it with slightly less than his usual grace, but did catch the glass before it could plunge toward the floor.

He chuckled triumphantly and leaned forward to set it, right-side up, in front of Bry. “Think that round’s mine, gorgeous.”

“You were due one eventually,” she shot back with a teasing grin. “I’m still winning.”

Jonas raised a brow at her, looked toward the shot glasses spread out between them. “I think, at this point, I’m gonna concede defeat-”

“Ha!”

“-Mostly in th’ interest of keepin’ us sober enough we don’t wind up somewhere we aren’t s’pposed to be.”

“That’s when things get fun, though,” Bry winked, fiddling with the glass she’d fumbled.

He shook his head with an amused smile. “Not this close to gang territory, it’s not.”

That was a good point. “Okay, then... my place or yours?”

“Your is closer,” Jonas pointed out after a moment’s thought.

“Also looks like someone tossed a grenade in right now,” Bry confessed, wrinkling her nose. “I don’t mind you seein’ it like that, but, y’know... there’ll be stuff in our way...”

“So, mine?” he said with a chuckle.

He knew her so well. “Prob’ly better, yeah. Easier t’ have fun there.”

The chuckle morphed into a laugh and he leaned across the table to steal a kiss, knocking over a few of the empty glasses as he did.

Bry reached up to grab a fistful of his jacket and held him close as she savored the whiskey-flavored kiss. Stars, but she did love his company. She signaled the serving droid over so she could pay the tab even as they broke the kiss, but Jonas beat her to it. “ _Jonas-_ ”

“You can take it next time,” he waved off her protest.

“That’s what you said _last_ time,” she said, stealing a kiss. “An’ the time b’fore that.” Another stolen whiskey-kiss as they got to their feet, but she was too happily tipsy to do more than offer teasing complaints about this trend.

“You’ll just hafta hold me to it one of these days,” Jonas said playfully as he draped one arm around her shoulders. “Or be faster on the draw with payin’.”

She wrinkled her nose but couldn’t help a giggle as they headed for the door, stumbling slightly and leaning against each other. It had probably been a good call on his part to cut things off when he did. Which was only further proven when she narrowly avoided running her shoulder into the doorway on their way past.

“Speeder or leisurely stroll?” Jonas asked. As if in answer, Bry tripped over her feet and lurched into him, almost knocking them over. He laughed and took advantage of the closeness to kiss her forehead. “Speeder it is.”

“Prob’ly wise,” Bry mumbled, pressing a somewhat sloppy kiss to the corner of his jaw. His breath hitched and this time he was the one to stumble. She giggled. “For both our sakes.”

They headed for the nearest shuttle pad, path weaving just a _little_ as the full effects of their contest started to hit. Fortunately, there was already a shuttle waiting, the droid pilot’s eyes glowing a dull orange as it asked for a destination. Jonas gave it the address, Bry beat him to paying the fare and pulled him into the speeder’s cabin with a smug grin, and they spent the whole ride to his place making out. (Because, really, what better use of their time when tipsy and enjoying your company?)

Bry may have slid off the seat at one point and had to, giggling and awkward, lever herself back off the floor, Jonas may have laughed at her. And she may have kissed him _**real good**_ to shut him up. The fingers-in-hair, how-long-can-you-hold-your-breath kind of kiss, still strongly tasting of whiskey. (His dazed look when she pulled back may have left her _inordinately smug_.)

Neither was the picture of grace as they clambered out of the shuttle, but at least they managed to keep their feet until they were inside Jonas’ apartment and could collapse on the couch.

Bry bit her lip to hold back another wave of giggles as the two of them kicked off their shoes and Jonas murmured a playful _“Now where were we?”_ that she answered by kissing him again.

“Oh, right, now I remember,” he grinned between hungry kisses, one hand tangling in her hair and the other molded to the curve of her hip as she swung one leg over to straddle his lap.

“Though you might,” Bry mumbled back, sliding her hands under his shirt to graze the ticklish spot just above his hip.

Jonas yelped and jerked upright, forcing her to scramble for something to grab so she wouldn’t get dumped on the floor. “Dammit, Bry!”

This round of giggles turned into full-on cackling as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his shoulder. _Worth it._ “I’m sorry,” she wheezed between fits of laughter, the words huffed into the curve of his neck, “I couldn’t resist.”

Muttering under his breath, Jonas relaxed again, settling back into the couch. “Sure you couldn’t.”

She straightened, started to finger-comb his hair back from his forehead to give apology kisses, but was rudely-- _painfully_ \--interrupted by the muscles in her leg seizing up. “Kriffin’ moons of kwath,” Bry groused as she pushed away from her previous position to lay back on the couch, her head pillowed against the arm and her legs in Jonas’ lap. “Leg cramp,” she hissed when he shot her a questioning look..

“And serves you right,” he teased with a smirk, but his hands were already rubbing her leg, those talented fingers soothing taut muscles.

Bry relaxed as her muscles did, sinking further into the couch with a happy groan. “Is this s’pposed to be punishment? ‘Cause if so, I’m gonna hafta tickle you more often...”

“Perish the thought,” Jonas said dryly, one hand rubbing her shin while the other worked on the cramp. “Last thing I need is you doin’ that more. Leg cramps are nasty, though, an’ I wouldn’t leave you suffering” --he leaned over for a kiss so quick he was pulling back by the time she reacted, the warmth and taste of whiskey lingering on her lips--”even if you deserve it.”

She laughed and gave his closer arm a light, playful swat even as her eyes drifted closed. The two of them lapsed into silence after that, comfortable and warm with the buzz of being somewhere between tipsy and mildly drunk with company you enjoyed. She curled her toes as the cramp finally eased, and his hands went still a moment before one began the idle strokes up and down her shin once more. It was peaceful, almost sleepy. Content. 

Bry couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt that way about just _being_ with someone. She liked it. A lot. She liked _him_. A lot. She hummed, barely audible, a smile curling her lips as the realization settled. Whiskey always had made her philosophical. 

Jonas chuckled softly, his fingers trailing over the top of her foot before starting the next pass up her shin. “What?”

She cracked one eye open to see the amused smile he was sending her. “ ‘M just thinkin’.”

The smile widened and his fingers circled the sensitive spot on the side of her knee, making her toes curl again. “’Bout what?”

“I love you.”

The words hung on the air, a truth that had long been building in the quiet places of her heart but never spoken aloud.

Jonas’ hand stilled midway down her leg, the warmth of it an anchor to this moment, as he blinked at her, raised a brow, and murmured a mildly stunned, “ _What?_ ”

“I love you,” she repeated more emphatically, pushing herself upright as she guessed where his thoughts had gone. “An’ I’m not jussayin’ that ‘cause of the whiskey. Though it is makin’ things easier...”

The stunned look melted in a crooked smile. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinkin’ it, I can _ **tell**_.” Bry curled her legs back so she could sit on her calves, wobbled slightly as the couch cushion gave under her shifting weight, and caught herself before placing her hands on his shoulders. She looked him dead in the eye as she repeated, again, “Jonas Balkar, I. Love. _You_.”

His crooked smile spread into a genuine, delighted grin and he curled one hand around the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss. “In case you were wondering,” he murmured, so close his lips brushed hers with the words, “I love you, too.”

She let him kiss her, deep and warm, still tasting of whiskey, then grinned as she rested her forehead against his. “I figured,” she whispered impishly before kissing him again.

They cuddled close when they broke from this one, her head tucked under his chin.

“For the record,” Jonas began after a long moment’s contented pause, “I was doubting my ears, not your sincerity.”

Several ways she could tease floated through Bry’s head. She let them all go in favor of, simply, “Whadidja think I said?”

He linked his fingers between hers, her palm to his knuckles. “Wasn’t expecting to hear... _that_ anytime soon,” he admitted, kissing behind her ear. “Thought I was imagining it, full-stop.”

This one she couldn’t resist; low-hanging fruit and all that. “Oh, c’mon, Balkar,” she teased, tilting her head back to kiss the edge of his jaw. “You know I’m full of surprises.”

Jonas chuckled wryly. “Better than most.” He kissed the top of her head. “This one’s my favorite.”

Bry grinned and squeezed his hand as she settled in close as she could get. “Mine, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So now I have a solid answer to “Who said ‘I Love You’ first?” :D Against all odds, alcohol does not make Bry more sarcastic; it makes her cute and affectionate and giggly. That was fun to discover. :P


End file.
